


First Meeting

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke went to great lengths to make sure that Anders and Fenris never met each other. When they do finally meet, it's kind of anti-climactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Anders realized that he was bored, for possibly the first time in years. He hadn't had as many patients in his clinic since the Blight ended and most of the refugees had either died or found jobs, and he hadn't been working with the Mage Underground since the incident with Ella. When Hawke didn't need him for something, Anders didn't have much to do. He looked around the clinic for something to occupy himself, but that wasn't very fruitful. Everything was clean and organized. It was probably too early in the evening to close, even though the clinic was empty. He finally decided to sit down at a table and draw pictures.

Hawke suddenly rushed in, making Anders jump slightly and ruin the drawing. He'd been almost finished, too. He noticed that Hawke was holding a body and covered in blood. Anders was wondering if he had accidentally attacked somebody without realizing that they were an important political figure again, when Hawke started speaking, “I'm sorry Fenris got attacked by a dragon and you're the only one who can save him please don't kill him I have to go I'm late I told Aveline I would help her with something tonight I forget what but it's important I'm sorry I'll be back tomorrow morning don't kill him okay?” He dropped the body on one of the cots and ran off.

Anders realized that the body was still barely alive, but most of the abdominal area appeared to be completely mangled. He started healing it immediately. He focused on stopping the bleeding first, and then worked on repairing the internal organs.

* * *

Two hours and a dangerous number of lyrium potions later, Fenris was finally stable but he was still unconscious. Anders was exhausted, but he couldn't risk his patient dying while he slept. He closed the clinic for the night and pulled up a chair next to Fenris' cot. He thought about Hawke telling him not to kill Fenris. Anders had interpreted this as “don't let him die,” but he started to wonder if his patient was actually the person in Hawke's group who he had never met. It's not like Fenris was a very popular name. Could the Fenris who Isabela called smoldering, Varric called broody, and Merrill said was cross be the same Fenris who lay in front of him, breathing softly? Apparently, they had never met because Hawke was convinced that they would both kill each other on sight. When Anders had asked why, everybody started chiming in that it was the best decision for everyone to avoid the inevitable huge fight that would occur if Anders and Fenris got within twenty feet of each other. Anders was curious at first (how could anyone be worse than Sebastian?) but he stopped caring quickly. He had more important things to worry about. 

Now that he finally had a chance to meet him, Anders was suddenly very intrigued by this person who he supposedly wanted to kill. He noticed that Fenris was an elf. He seemed to be tall for an elf, but most people looked taller when they were lying down. As he looked closer, he realized that Fenris was actually very attractive. His whole body seemed to be made of lean muscle. He had beautiful olive skin that was covered in tattoos. Anders was curious about them, even though he had learned from Velanna that elves do not like humans to ask about their tattoos. His hair didn't match his eyebrows, which only added to his striking handsomeness. Despite his serious injury, Fenris looked very peaceful as he slept. 

Anders realized that he knew almost nothing about Fenris. Hawke had mentioned that he was a warrior from Tevinter, but he seemed to think that any more information would give Anders the motivation to track him down and kill him. He wondered what Fenris had been told about him. Why would he be compelled to attack Fenris? Why would Fenris attack him? Maybe he was secretly a Templar? _Were_ there any elven Templars? In any case, Hawke knew better than to bring one to his clinic. Right?

It was kind of nice to have company for the night, even if his guest wasn't conscious. Anders had resigned himself to being desperately lonely and had almost convinced himself that it was worth it, but that didn't make being alone most of the time any easier. Even Justice seemed to like Fenris, and Justice normally didn't like ANYBODY. 

He was getting very tired, but Anders made himself stay awake so that he could make sure that Fenris didn't stop breathing. He felt a strange connection with him. They were both foreigners in the Free Marches. Fenris was an elf, so he must know what oppression felt like. They were the only two members of Hawke's merry band of misfits who had been singled out for being likely to kill each other. That was strange, but Hawke wasn't exactly known for his good judgment. Anders wondered what Fenris would think of him. He wasn't as good-looking as he used to be and he had never been as attractive as Fenris was (even after he'd been mauled by a dragon-how was that possible?), but he didn't think he was completely repulsive. Would Fenris also be curious about the person who he had been prohibited from meeting?

* * *

Finally, as the morning sunlight started to creep under the door, Fenris started moving. He opened his eyes, which were a really beautiful shade of green. He said abruptly, “Where am I? What happened to Hawke? Who are you?”

“My name is Anders. Hawke should be back in a few hours at most, he-”

“You're the abomination? Hawke warned me that you would kill me.” Fenris jumped off the cot and backed away, glaring.

Anders rolled his eyes. “I just saved your life, so, you're welcome for that. By the way, you really shouldn't be moving so-”

“If you touch me I will not hesitate to rip out your heart.”

_Well that was an oddly specific threat._ “I can understand that it's so difficult to be grateful after I just stayed up all night healing your skinny ass, but you really can't bring yourself to be civil to me? Maybe just indifferent?” 

Fenris stormed out of the clinic. 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Anders said out loud. Nobody answered. He sighed, lit the lantern outside the door, and went back to drawing.


End file.
